


Despair

by Azelforest



Series: The Stages [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Anotha one, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelforest/pseuds/Azelforest
Summary: (This lil AU section takes place right after the death of Aargh, during the two weeks between season 1 and 2. Where Blinky is in grieving where we couldn’t see before in the show.)(If you're interested in seeing the image that inspired this story, you can see it here: https://azelforest-art-corner.tumblr.com/post/175447630466/despair-blinkous-trollhunters-guillermo-del )





	Despair

It had been a single week since Aargh’s death, and Jim’s disappearance. When news had spread of the Trollhunters disappearance, it spread like a wildfire, especially considering he had went to the Darklands willingly to destroy Gunmar.

Some were ecstatic, to hear that the Trollhunter would finally take the stand to vanquish Troll-kinds biggest threat, that had been looming over them for centuries.

Others however, mostly saw the bad in the situation, especially after the fight of Angor Rot. There had been many death’s afterall, and many skeptic’s called Jim’s ‘stand’ an escape, calling him a coward, a traitor, and some..a changeling spy.

Those that weren’t theorizing over the Trollhunter, were in grieving for their lost brethren and sisters, one of such trolls being of course Blinky.

Blinky…had been rather quiet since the battle of Angor Rot and Jim’s disappearance. He had been keeping to himself, especially after having of asked that Aargh’s remains be taken to his study. Claire and Toby had already devised a plan on keeping Jim’s disappearance a secret, seeing as he had never gotten around to telling his mother the truth after the whole fiasco involving her near death experience. Toby was sick of it, and Claire was…well, hopeful, that Jim would return with her brother…soon.

And while Toby and Claire were busy with their own duties, Blinky was…going through a tough situation. Aargh was dead, a once feared general, turned into his lifelong partner. Blinky had already lost many friends, and family from the wars of back then, and at one point he thought that it wouldn’t hurt as heavily as it did now. But it did hurt, even with having to share the pain with others it still split his heart in two, feeling the deepest of sorrow for his fallen brother.

Even though Aargh had never held much conversation with his lack of speech, he could still feel just as much through action. And through the long years together, Blinky had grown attached to the giant, to the point they were inseparable. The brains and the brawn, partners in crime, brothers in arms…

But that was then…and this was now. And oh how he wished it were naught. For as not in vain as his death was, it still felt wrong, regardless of the causes.

For days and nights Blinky hardly slept, letting the other trollhunters do their own work.

At times, Toby and Claire would attempt to solace him, and sometimes, even Vendal himself would enter, spend a few minutes, talking mostly to himself of the past and bits of the present news before eventually leaving.

But most of those words usually just never reached Blinky, for his mind and heart sat far off elsewhere, attempting to mend themselves alone.

Several nights spent in silence, and several days spent in anguish over the traumatic memories of watching Aargh fall. So many nightmares…haunting him…taunting his failure, as if he could of done something, anything, to stop what had happened.  
  


“I cannot fix this…I..I don’t know what to do anymore old friend..” Blinky quietly spoke in a defeated tone, standing in a dark room.

A distant figure stood before him, and his solemn expression staring off towards Blinky.

“Blinky…why no save Aargh?..” The familiar voice asked.

Blinky winced, wanting to look away but also afraid that if he did, his friend would disappear.

“Blinky…why no save us?..” The familiar voice asked again.

Several other silhouette’s began to take form, many familiar, others not.

“Blinkous..please, save us..”

“Blinky we need you!!”

“Blinky! Why did you do this?!”

“Brother..why have you forsaken us?”

Blinky looked up at the all too familiar voice, his real brother…

“ **I DIDN’T!!** ” Blinky called out suddenly, “ **I WOULD NEVER!** ”

“Then why…why are we dead brother?” His real brother approached him.

“I…I tried..b-but I..I’m not the trollhunter… _I can’t save everyone_..” Blinky choked.

“You’ve failed us brother…all of us, your friends.. _even your own family._ ” The voice grimly mocked.

“Blinky hate Aargh…” Aargh’s voice finally spoke.

“N-no!..I could never..Aargh..” Blinky’s voice cracked.

Standing before him, in the vast void of darkness was Aargh himself, alive and well…but as he stared at Blinky, Angor Rot himself appeared behind Blinky, startling him.

“Blinky…let Aargh die..” Aargh spoke again, and as Blinky watched the same scene befall him as he’d seen many times before, Blinky cried out.

“ **NO PLEASE!! BROTHER!!!** ” Blinky startled.  
  


“Blinky wake up! BLINKY!” A different voice shouted, and he felt a rough, yet soft punch hit his shoulder.

Blinky realized then that he had been merely sleeping, and upon almost falling out of his chair, straightened himself a little from the disheveled look he’d been having for the last several days for the sake of the company he now had.

Toby and Claire were standing beside him, a book in Claire’s hands, which must of been what had hit him in the shoulder considering how painful it was to punch a troll with fleshy hands.

“T-Tobias..and Miss Claire..my apologies for the mess..I-..” Blinky only partially managed to apologize before Toby interrupted him.

“Mess?? Dude you were screaming in here, we thought you were being attacked by Gunmar or something!” Toby exclaimed.

“Blinky..you had another nightmare didn’t you?..” Claire asked.

Blinky didn’t seem to want to hold either’s gaze at the moment, as he mildly fiddled around with 'grooming’ himself out, a nervous habit he’d had for quite some time. “I..suppose I was..”

Claire sighed, “That’s the fourth time this week Blinky…Me and Toby have been thinking you need to get some fresh air or something. Vendel says you haven’t left your cave all week..”

“I’m fine where I am..” Blinky grunted, standing up finally, and walking away from the two in an attempt to stretch his legs a little while fixing up his messy study. “I’ve just been researching a means of opening the bridge and finding master Jim..” He gazed over a few of his lazy scrawling on the walls of his home, he winced at the sight of them.

“I mean..you’re not the only one but, Jim wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself Blinky. You’re in a funk.” Toby interjected.

“Hmpt..” Seemed to be Blinky’s only response, the same response he’d been giving to any conversations most attempted to offer.

Not a second later did a book hit the back of his head, and after swiftly turning to accuse the culprit, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a teary-eyed Claire.

“I’m sick and tired of you being like this Blinky. You’re not the only one who’s been having to deal with all this!!” Claire shouted suddenly, “I’m just as sad and frustrated about Aargh and Jim leaving but I-we, are at least still hopeful that Jim will come back. You on the other hand, haven’t done a single thing but sit in here all week and sulk over Aargh!  **I’m sick of it!!** ”

Blinky almost appeared like a deer frozen in headlights seeing Claire blow up like that at him. Even Toby looked surprised and didn’t seem like he had intent in stopping her.

A furious gaze befell Blinky right then and there, “How dare you..I..I haven’t been just sulking in here, what do you think I’ve been doing these several sleepless nights?!! I’ve been pouring my life’s work into trying to find a way to open Killahead Bridge so Aargh’s sacrifice not be in vain!! All on my own!  ** _Me!_**  While you two children are off gallivanting upstairs!” He hollered, snarling almost in a very un-blinkous-like manner.

This seemed to startle Toby, as he took a step back, almost afraid the Troll would’ve charged them with the way he was looking down at them with all six eyes. Claire kept her gaze.

“I’ve been down here…trying..so hard..” The same spark he had but just moments ago died in front of the two as he stared across the room at the motionless statue of Aargh in the corner. “Trying to..bring  _him_  back..”

Toby looked back and felt the same crushing blow to the heart as Claire did when she turned to look back as well, before they both finally approached and gave the Troll a group hug. It being so hard to keep such a composure in front of the very pupil’s he’d been training all these months. Several tears were shed right then an there, and thankfully, not all of them were Blinky’s.

“I’m sure both of them would understand…if you took just a little bit longer to take care of yourself for now.” Claire finally replied.

“…I suppose you’re right..” Blinky answered.


End file.
